Stay with me
by kurohimex105
Summary: It is the year 1945 and the ww2 has ended Germany is at a bar drinking feeling sorry for himself while Italy loses his temper at Germany for his behaviour. The world is in shock our little Italy swearing at Germany and telling him off. How will things turn out you will have to read to find out.


Hi there and here is another one for Hetalia, I seem to be in a Hetalia phase at the moment don't know why. Well any way this is a one shot story so there will be no chapters after this, it is set when Germany loses in World War 2. Hope you enjoy reading it this is a yaoi/boy + boy love so you have been warned.

**Stay With Me**

YEAR 1945.

People in the streets were laughing and cheering tears of joy running down their cheeks, they were happy because the war was finally over. All of the bloodshed, terror, mayhem and conflict had finally ended. Yes the people were happy all except one.

In the north part of the village stood a pub called The White Boar, the atmosphere in the bar was loud and jovial. Villager's along with soldiers from the U.S.A, Britain and even some German soldiers laughed and cheered. In one motion they all raised their drinks high above their heads shouting.

"HERES TO THE END OF THE WAR…!"

Germany was not happy in fact he was completely miserable, he was sat in the far corner of bar. It was dark all except for the gentle glow of light coming from a lamp which hung on the wall. Germany wanted to be alone, forget everything that had transpired.

"Hey bar keep fetch me another one will yah!"

The bar keeper turned and looked at Germany eyeing him for a moment before replying.

"Are you sure? This will be your tenth one you know!"

"I'm sure I've got a nice buzz going here!"

"Very well then if you're that sure about it!"

The bar keeper drew Germany a large pint of ale, the cool liquid swirled about in the glass as he handed it to Germany who took a large swig of it. As Germany gulped down the ale trails of ale ran down the sides of his mouth. In just three swigs Germany had emptied the glass; he wiped the side of his mouth as he asked for another one.

"Another one and keep them coming!"

This time the bar keeper didn't even bother asking, he just complied.

It wasn't long before Germany was on his fifteenth pint, his cheeks where flushed due to the alcohol. He sat there at the bar looking down trodden and forlorn as he mumbled to himself.

"I'm p….. pathetic…..c…completely and…..u… utterly useless!" Germany stammered as he let out a sigh as he stared at the half pint of ale before him.

"I can't believe I lost again, I'll never be like the Great Roman Empire!"

Germany slumped on the table wallowing in his sorrow when suddenly the door to the pub slammed open. There in the doorway stood Italy heaving and gasping for breath, beads of sweat ran down the young man's face. The bangs of his reddish brown hair were stuck to his forehead.

"I…..f…finally….f….found…..y….you!" Italy said through bated breath.

Germany looked up and saw Italy coming towards him, anger blazed in the young man's eyes, Italy looked really pissed off for some reason. Germany had never seen Italy like this before. Italy was now stood in front of Germany as he began to give the blonde haired German a much needed lecture.

"SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE FUCKING BEEN ALL THIS TIME, HIDING AND DINKING AWAY YOUR TROUBLES AND FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF!"

"If I went and drank away my troubles every time I lost a war I would have turned into a fish by now! Stop feeling so sorry for yourself; so you lost the war big deal that doesn't change the fact that you are still you!"

"YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT… #/~*#/…!"

Italy began swearing at Germany in Italian; Italy was saying it so fast that Germany couldn't understand a thing. Germany couldn't believe what he was seeing here was his sweet little Italy looking angry and swearing insults at him. This was something that not even Germany had seen before. Surely this wasn't the same sweet Italy whom he had come to love.

After a few moments Italy had to stop to regain his breath, the young Italian stretched out his arms as he took in deep breaths and slowly exhaled. While Italy was doing this Germany had to ask the question was this person really his Italy or was he having hallucinations due to the alcohol.

"I….Italy…..is that you?"

"What do you mean is that you of course it's me who else would it be!"

"But you're not acting like your usual self!"

"Well may be it has to do with fact that I've been running myself BLOODY ragged looking all over the town for a certain country whose a COMPLETE and UTTER MORON….!"

"GOD….. You're such an IDIOT sometimes do you know that. You have absolutely no idea how worried I've been about you. I looked all over and I couldn't find you, you weren't in any of the usual places where we hang out. I thought something had happened to."

At this point hot tears flowed down Italy's cheeks, his voice quivered as he spoke.

"I….I….thought…th…that…y…..you…m…..might…..ha…..have…got…..gotten….hu….hurt….or…..worse!"

Germany looked at Italy feeling guilty and a little ashamed of himself for causing Italy to worry and making him cry.

Germany stood up and wrapped his strong arms around Italy in a tender embrace.

"I'm so sorry Italy, please forgive me I never meant to make you worry, I never meant to make you cry!"

Germany cupped Italy's tear stained cheeks and gazed in those beautiful hazel eyes that now glistened with his tears. Germany bent down and gently kissed away Italy's tears; he then placed his lips upon Italy's and kissed him passionately. Italy had to stand on his tip toes due to the height difference but he didn't care he was with his Germany. Italy's anger had completely vanished swept away by his burning desire for the man he loved so much.

After a few moments their lips parted, Germany gazed lovingly at Italy before asking.

"Will you stay with me?"

Italy just looked into those clear blue eyes of Germany and smiled.

"I will stay with you till the end of time my beloved Germany!"

Germany smiled back; he then bent down and whispered into Italy's ear.

"Let's go home and I'll make it up to you…"

The low sound of Germany's voice caused Italy to tremble and his cheeks flushed crimson.

"O…..okay…t….then!" Italy managed to stammer out.

Hand in hand they left the confines of the pub and made their way to Germanys home.

As soon as they got through the front door Italy found himself pinned against the wall as Germany ravaged him with kisses. Italy purred with pleasure as Germany kissed the nape of his neck.

"Ahhhhhhhh….G…Germany…w…what…am…I…g…gona…d…do….with…..y….you…!"

"Mmmmmmmm…..Italy…..you know something you're so cute when you're angry…!"

"Sh…shut…up…you….drunk!"

Germany wasn't listening at this point, he was too busy unbuttoning Italy's shirt and focusing his attention on those tender pink buds. Germany began to lick and suck on them causing Italy to moan.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…more….!"

Germany suddenly ripped off Italy's clothing and flung it to the floor, Germany's hands ran lovingly across Italy's sensitive body. Italy felt his body becoming hot and feverish as Germany picked him up while still pinned against the wall, he wrapped his legs around Germany. Germany kissed him fiercely while Italy threaded his fingers through light blonde locks.

"Germany…!" Italy said with wanton desire.

"Italy…I want you so FUCKING much right now…..!"

"Germany…..do it please…. I need it!"

That was all the encouragement Germany needed to hear, he took his engorged cock which was already lubed with his pre-cum and pierced Italy's welcoming hole. Italy whimpered as he felt the intruding mass scrape against his inner walls. Germany began to thrust upwards and since Italy was pinned against the wall it felt so intense that Italy cried out in ecstasy begging for more.

"Urgn…..more….oh…..god…harder…..go….deeper…..ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Germany smirked as he said "I thought you'd never ask!"

The two of them became lost in the thralls of ecstasy, they ended up doing it all around the house. The last place they ended up having sex that night was in Prussia's bedroom on his bed.

The following morning Prussia came home from staying at Canada's house the sight he saw when he walked through the door was a strewn of clothing scattered all about the house. Ignoring the mess he went up the stairs and made his way to his bedroom. The sight he was when he opened the door to his bedroom was something he did not wish to see. For there on his bed completely in the buff was his brother Germany with Italy.

Oh no our sweet little Italy losing his temper and actually swearing at the Germany what is the world coming to. Hell has frozen over due to the shock.

For this story I wanted to show that even Italy can lose his temper sometimes well you know the saying never judge a book by its cover.

If I've made a mistake about the year when world war 2 ended then I'm sorry but I have a bad memory and it had been over 16 years since I did history. And the Prussia thing I added that for a my niece. Well I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
